The present invention relates in general to a brake booster which permits the driver to easily brake the vehicle by exerting only a little pressure on the brake pedal, and more particularly to a vacuum suspended type servo device which utilizes the pressure difference between the vacuum in the engine intake manifold and atmospheric pressure in order to increase the brake power applied to the brake master cylinder piston.